1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hermaphroditic coupling systems, and is particurlarly suitable for use in hermaphroditic connectors for connecting electrical conductors or optical fibres.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A hermaphroditic connector member is one which can be connected to another connector member identical to itself.
Although many different types of hermaphroditic coupling systems have been proposed, it would be desirable to provide a hermaphroditic coupling member which is extrememy simple to couple and which can be used in low temperature environments with gloved hands. Furthermore, it would be desirable to provide a hermaphroditic connector which is relatively small and can minimize the strain on a cable in which it is used as an in-line connector, yet is robust and can withstand rough handling.